hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile/Brick)
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/05/2016 till:15/05/2016 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:12/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:25/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Bill (C1)" from:08/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:03/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:11/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Elsa (C3)" from:19/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:23/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Fred (C1)" from:29/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" from:29/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:01/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Henri (C2)" barset:break from:07/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TS text:"Ida (TS)" from:14/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:18/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:24/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Larry (C3)" from:30/09/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:04/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nicholas (TS)" from:26/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Odette (C1)" from:28/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C3 text:"Peter (C3)" from:17/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana A weak tropical wave developed south of Hispaniola on May 8. The wave had very weak convection, and was not noted originally. However, throughout that day, the wave became more organized and models began to pick it up, developing it into a tropical cyclone. The National Hurricane Center (NHC) gave the wave a low chance of development. Unexpectedly, the wave became even more organized overnight, and didn't loose that organisation. The chances of development were raised to a "medium" chance. The wave was inching towards the west. The NHC scheduled a recon flight for the next day as more models developed the system. When the recon flew into the wave, they found that the system was trying to develop a closed circulation. The NHC gave the system a high chance and designated the system ''Potential Tropical Cyclone One, ''as it seemed land impacts were likely. When recon flew out into the storm on May 11, they found a well defined closed circulation, and the NHC designated the system ''Tropical Depression One, ''east of the Yucatan Peninsula. Throughout that day, One didn't strengthen, but caused rip currents along the Peninsula. The next morning, however, One strengthened briefly into ''Tropical Storm Ana, ''the first named storm of the season, as detected by recon. It shortly afterwards made its first landfall in Mexico, near the Belize border. Heavy rains battered the area throughout the day, causing a lot of travel issues, including flooding and landslides. 2 people died when a landslide occured near a road. The storm weakened back to a depression, and then re emerged into the Bay of Campeche the next day, May 13, quickly becoming a tropical storm again. Ana began to get stronger in more favorable conditions. The storm also expanded in size, causing the first outer bands to roll onshore that day. Since Ana was slow moving, it had plenty of time to intensify. Overnight, Ana peaked at 50 mph. The next day, Ana began to head for landfall. Heavy rains were already causing major flooding issues. Several roads were shut down and all travel was halted during the storms approach near the Coast. As the center approached land, strong winds began to knock down weak branches on trees, damaging homes. Late in the evening of May 14, Ana made its final landfall in Mexico. Winds of 50 mph with gusts higher knocked out power, and very heavy rain prompted flash flooding and, as a result, water rescues. However, Ana began to rapidly weaken over Mexico's mountainous terrain, dissipating early on May 15. Ana caused $78 million dollars in damages, and killed 3 people. Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Season Effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2027 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2027 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2033 season list. This is the same list used in the 2021 season. The names Julian and Rose were used for the first time this year. Category:Above-average seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Season collabs Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Retired storms Category:Deadly storms